


Hurt

by FantasyMagicGirl



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMagicGirl/pseuds/FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little dabble inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://nekoboydreams.tumblr.com/post/71364135271

Everything hurt, that much Jack knew.

He didn't know why he deserves such a beating. His head hurt so much he couldn't remember what he done to cause this. Honestly, every time he was beaten, hit, hurt; it was always because of something he did or didn't do. That's how it always worked. Really it was like a math equation the only variables were when and how bad.

His vision was so blurry, it was worst then the time he tried to wear his grandfathers glasses, and his head hurt a lot less, along with the rest of his body. Oh his body was falling backwards, that's good maybe once he was on the ground the beating would stop. Its worked before, or at least most of the time, some people would just keep going till they got bored. Sometimes the teen wondered and thought that it would be best if he just fell down right away and stay on the ground. He would have probably saved him some beatings, okay maybe lesser beatings, but his stubbornness and his rebel side, would always force him back on his feet.

Someone caught him before he hit the ground, he could feel the arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding partly against a body that felt both cold and warm at the same time. His mind scrabbled though it was really hard to think with his head pounding and beating like a drum in a heavy metal band. Why did someone catch him… better yet WHO would catch HIM!?

He heard someone talk to him, they sounded really close… must have been the person who caught him. They had a deep and smooth voice, but he couldn't for the life of him tell who it was, at least not past the high pinched buzzing in his ears. Jack managed to open one eye, now just realizing that they were closed. He couldn't muster the will to open the other eye it just hurt too much and he had so much pain to deal with already.

His vision must have gotten worst cause all he can see are colors and shapes now. Even though the person's so close he can't tell who they are. He hears that smooth deep voice again, it's on the tip of his tongue he knows this person he's sure of it. He tries to squint as he looks at the person; trying to force his vision to clear but closes his eye and whines in pain as his muscles reject even that slight movement.

Jack thinks he hears laughter in the distance but he's not sure. Then the person who's holding him chest starts to rumble and now the person is growling. The teen opens his eye again, that growl, it's a deadly sound, and the teen has a feeling someone is in for a beating and he hopes it won't be him again.


End file.
